An Angels Wet Night
by TastesLikeCancer
Summary: A oneshot, on which the demon Len decides that after punching his girlfriend, the angel Rui, he will make it up to her. With sex. Shower sex.   Better than the summary, I promise. *hearts and stuff*


_**Authors Note: This is a oneshot I wrote for my friend Kae, based off an RP we have together, where Rui Kagene is an angel, sworn to protect Len Kagamine, a demon, from anything or anyone who tries to harm him. Of course, they end up failing pretty hard for each other. Enjoy if you can.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloids, Len Kagamine, or Rui Kagene. I only own my story. **_

* * *

><p><strong>Angel In The Deep: LenRui<strong>

Her nose was bleeding.

Her nose was bleeding heavily and it was all his fault. Literally. He was the one who punched her. Not like he'd meant to, Len had just been very angry at himself at the moment, and without thinking, his anger fused with his fist, and he took it out on her.

"Len, it's not a big deal––"

"It is a big deal, Rui!"

He slammed his fist into the wall, almost enjoying the pain it gave his knuckles. Yes, pain. He deserved it. He deserved all the pain he could get after punching Rui. God damn, he loved this girl with all his heart and soul–or, what was left of them–, and here he was, treating her like shit.

"You don't get it!" Len turned to face her, flinching at the red that was smeared on and under nose, and partly on her chin. It looked… horrible. "Rui, understand. I can't… I don't know how… to control this anger. No. There is no way to control it. I'm a demon, Rui. I don't know how… Why you keep…" Len had no words that could express his hatred for himself. Rui didn't seem to mind it.

"Len…"

The raven haired female pushed passed the pain of a injured nose, and quickly wrapped her arms around his neck, tightly hugging him. "I understand…"

"But–"

"No 'but's, Len." Her words grazed gently into his ears, softly healing away at his guilt. "It's okay." She gently whispered calming words to him, hand stroking through his blonde hair, that was neatly pulled into a tiny ponytail. A moment in her frail arms, and his body slowly began to relax. "All better now?" She whisper to him, words grazing through his ears. Len grunted lowly, nuzzling his head into the crook of her neck. "Mm...yes..." He looked down at her, and gave a small smile, enough to make Rui feel special. "I am. Thank you." He pushed a few strands of black hair away from her eyes, finding himself in somewhat of a trance... until he saw the blood again. Len sighed. "Go take a shower Rui." Rui stared up at him, raising an eyebrow. She crossed her arms in front of her chest, shifting over to one hip, as if to ask him _'Are you trying to tell me something?_' "I can't stand to look at you while you're bleeding." Especially since he was the one who caused it.

Rui sighed, her shoulders slumping. "Fine."

Turning away from Len, she walked over to the small bathroom, the one they shared in their dinky hotel room, and shut the door behind her. She turned the knob to the shower, and began to undress herself, waiting for the water to get warm. Rui stared at herself in the mirror, looking at her naked body. Despite the fact that her breasts were smaller than she had hoped they would be, Rui was still quite happy with her figure. And like any teenage girl would do when they were alone with a mirror, she began making silly poses, as if she were a supermodel. Seeing the steam fill the room, she stopped what she was doing and slipped herself into the shower, feeling the burning water slice at her skin. Rui flinched at first, but gradually began to enjoy the hot touch, as if it were healing away at her injuries. "Aaah..."

* * *

><p>Len took off his shirt, and flopped down on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. Rui forgave him, but he did not. He felt like the guilt of harming her was eating away at his soul, or whatever was left of it. He was a demon. He should never feel guilt about hurting someone, especially an angel! But then Rui had come along, and he found himself slowly changing, for what seemed to be for the worse (for a demon, at least). He found himself become more caring and gentle, and he didn't like it at first. But around Rui... everything was different. He couldn't care less what his priorities as a demon were, because he was with her.<p>

The blonde nibbled on his nails nervously.

_What can I do to please Rui?_ He thought. _What could I do to make up for this?_ An idea came to mind. Seeing as their relationship was forbidden enough as it was, why not take it to the next level? Maybe this was just the lack of lust talking, but he didn't see why they couldn't do it. Admittedly, he craved for the girl. He craved to feel her, all of her, to taste the sweetness an angel like her could give him. He wanted to make her his, and only his.

Len didn't bother to consider anything else.

He jumped off the bed and walked cautiously to the bathroom door, taking only a moment to see the steam seep from under it. He grabbed the knob, slowly turning it. "Hey, Rui." He called to her. "I'm coming in."

The door opened.

* * *

><p>"Wait, wha–"<p>

Rui watched the door open fully, eyes widening. "LEN!" She yanked on the shower curtains, pulling them to cover her so Len wouldn't catch a glimpse of her. "Do you not comprehend that taking a shower requires me to be naked?" She hissed. Rui saw the males silhouette slowly get closer to the curtains. If she could see his silhouette, than didn't that mean... Rui gasped and whipped her hands around, wrapping her arms around herself. Her cheeks flustered a dark red. "What are you doing in here?"

Len found himself at a loss of words.

"I, uh.."

It's not like he could just come out and say I want to screw you. The situation had to be taken more gently! Len licked his lips slowly. "I want to... dammit Rui, open the shower curtains."

"No!"

Len closed his eyes. "My eyes are closed, just open them!" Obviously, Rui didn't trust him yet. He was hurt by that. You would think after dating, she would learn that he wasn't going to rape her or anything! "Please?" An awkward silence filled the air. He peaked one eye open, to see if... if anything had happened, really. He looked to the still silhouette behind the curtain, almost already knowing she was contemplating his plead. A shift change in the air, Len watched as the shower curtain slowly moved, the face behind it staring at him. Of course, she still had hid her body. "What...?" She asked quietly, giving him a suspicious–yet oddly cute–look.

Len grinned cockily, and leaned forward, immediately crushing his lips against hers. Rui had made a weirdly high-pitched squeak, yet she had not pulled away. She enjoyed it, then. Encouraged, Len dared to reach his hand out, and wrapped around the females waist, bringing her close to him, with the shower curtain still dividing them awkwardly. Releasing her from the kiss, Len looked down at her. "Trust me now...?" Rui searched his eyes, as if to look for something. "I... trust you..." She nodded slowly. "Good." He moved his hand to the shower curtain. "Then let's get _this_ out of the way." Len yanked on the shower curtain, ripping it away and exposing Rui's body. His eyes scrolled down, observing her bare body. She was beautiful, extraordinary even!

Rui's face could only get redder. "A-ah... Len... m-my face is up here..."

Len licked his lips, eyes back onto her amber iris's. "My apologies, babe." He stepped into the shower with her, not minding that the water was soaking into his pants. "L-Len, what are you do–" Len gripped her wrists, and pushed her back, pinning her to the cold, chilly wall of the shower. Aggressively, he shoved his lips against hers, kissing her harshly. "Just tell me when I should stop..." He mumbled against his lips. However, he knew very well that Rui would not tell him to stop at any time.

Rui quite enjoyed the rough kiss, and indeed wanted more. Her arms relaxed under his grip, assuring Len she wouldn't want this to stop. He removed his hands, and placed them on the girls hips once more, letting Rui re-wrap her arms around his neck, kissing him back. Len slipped his tongue into her mouth, feeling all of the corners of her mouth. Rui squeezed her eyes shut, moaning as the blondes tongue infiltrated her mouth. As the kiss grew hotter, more passionate, Len slowly crept his hands up her back, nails digging into the skin, breaking into her, giving her craters. He grew shivers at every touch. The touch of an angel burned at him. To feel and touch something so pure, so holy... it pained him... he enjoyed it. He craved for more of the pain. He wanted to touch her more, he wanted to take her somewhere she had never been, he wanted to be inside her, body and soul.

Len maneuvered his tongue around hers a bit more, then moved his lips away from her mouth, slowly kissing down to her chin, to her neck, and thoroughly began to suck and nip at the already wet skin. Rui wriggled, clenching her teeth, as if to try and not to moan. However, the hot sensation he gave her overpowered her, as she once again, moaned out in pleasure. "A-ah! L-Lennn...Nghhhh..." Len chuckled and licked at the hickey he had proudly given her. This love mark was just one of many he would give to her, and god damn, she would_ enjoy it. _His eyes moved to her breasts as he licked his lips, staring at the beauties. Lowering his head, he pressed his lips against her left breast, sucking on the pink skin as gently as he could. "A-ah!" Rui yelped, taking in a deep breath. Not being able to help himself and his naughty thoughts, Len nibbled at it. Rui shrieked, her back arching. It was an addicting pain. She wanted more of it, and Len was more than willing.

"Mmm..." Len felt a bulge in his pants spring up, as his tongue fondled around Rui's sensitive spot. His other hand unwrapped from her hip, and touched the other breast, grasping and squeezing at it. Rui threw her head back, letting out a rough cry. However, it was not one of_ pain_. Chuckling to himself mentally, Len pulled away from the girl, and took a moment to brush the shower water off her face. Rui smiled, somewhat appreciatively. Putting both his index and middle finger in front of her mouth, he gave her a simple command. "_Suck._" Rui bit her lip, automatically understanding where he was leading her. Giving an understanding smile to her, Len mouthed her comforting words. _Don't be nervous._ Cautiously, she nodded. Rui took his fingers, and pressing her lips to them, giving a small peck. Slowly, she placed a small bit in her mouth, sucking on them gently, and twirling her tongue around them and getting them wet. Finding them both ready, he took them away from her mouth and gently trailed them down her chest, stomach, then at her entrance. He took a deep breath. _Len, stop being nervous, you wuss! _He thought to himself. _You've had plenty of sex! This is no different! _Yes, it was. Because he actually had feelings for her. He didn't want to... hurt her.

"Len?"

He looked up at her.

"Shouldn't you take your pants off first?"

"I'm not we–" He looked down, realizing that indeed, he had never kicked off his pants. Mumbling curse words under his breath, he awkwardly unzipped his already soggy pants, and ripped them off, carelessly throwing them behind him... Boxers. Right. He sighed, feeling pathetic, and took them off, stripping himself off his last bit of clothing. Rui's eyes scrolled down to his _southern regions, _staring.

"Rui?"

She looked up.

"My face is up here." He said with a smirk, mimicking what she had told him earlier. Rui scoffed. "J-just get started already!" Len found it odd she was so eager to have sex with him... Not that he found a problem with it.

Nodding without another word, he slipped his fingers into her, slowly, watching as she cringed. Her fingers scratched against the shower walls, body having tensed. Slowly, they lowered their bodies, ending up awkwardly lying down in the bath tub, as he fingered her. Len felt ridiculously virgin like. Pressing himself down against Rui, Len locked lips with her, his fingering became faster, deeper. And finally when he felt she should be ready–without having the consideration of asking her–, he removed his fingers and gripped her hips harshly. The smell of her vanilla scented raven hair gave him a familiar taste of nostalgia, from the first time they meant. He looked down at her, lower lip quivering for a moment , and cleared his throat, sweat dripping down his temple. Aroused already, Len decided it was time. Slowly, he brought himself to cautiously push himself into her. Rui's muscle tensed, as she grunted through clenched teeth. "G-Gghh...!" She curled in her fingers, body moving back and forth, as Len rocked himself above and in her. They were grinding against each other, sweat tickling down their sides. Rui shoved her lips up against him, Len responding back with an immediate and eager tongue that slipped between her teeth. Rui pressed her hands against his chest, and moved them to his bold shoulders, gripping them tightly.

"Ngh...!" Rui bit her lip, watching as her vision hazed. Their quick breaths synchronized, body's pushing and shoving up against each other. Hickeys on every body part, lovebites on both necks, bruises all over... "L-Lennn~..." Her voice had a cooed tone to it, eyes feeling like their were going to roll back into the back of her head at any moment. "Hang in there, sweetie..." Len said quietly, pressing his lips to her neck for about the seventh time. _Sweetie? Did I call her sweetie? _Len pondered angrily to himself. _Damn, I sound so stupid..._!

As if to read his mind, Rui responded directly to his thoughts. "Call me sweetie...ngh... and we _might_ be able to do this...ah...more times..."

Len told himself mentally to use corny nicknames more often.

He shoved himself inside her harder, pacing himself. Harshly, he sucked on her breasts, kissing them all over, and nipping at the skin. He was being too rough, on the both of them. But he was a demon, and that could only be expected. Once having drawn some blood, Rui finally let out a pained gasp. Len stopped and licked it away gently, kissing the tiny peck wounds, mumbling a tiny apology.

"N-ngh... Len...?"

"Y-yeah?" His lip quivered.

"S-stop... please?"

Len nodded, pulling out of her, letting out a gasp of relief. He hovered over her, brushing her wet black hair off her face, on which it had been sticking to. Body shaking, he took a deep breath, hands holding on to her arms tightly. She looked exhausted already. "Sorry... did I hurt you...?" Rui shook her head to him. "I'm sorry, Len." She had no need to be. Though shorter then his usual round, he had more fun doing her, than anyone else in the world; Rui shivered. Though they had done this in the shower, the water had long gone cold. Alas, they needed to clean up, having sticky substances of all kinds sliming over their bodies.

"Come on." Len chuckled, and got off of her. Taking the bar of soap, he twirled his finger, implying for the significant other to turn around. Doing so, Rui slid herself to look the other way. Len began to rub the soap multiple times, until his hands were covered in the odd substance. He began to rub at her back, multi-tasking in both cleaning and massaging her. Rui let out a relaxed "Ahhhh...", shoulders drooping. Len pressed into her muscles, trying to rid her of her tense feel. Taking a wash cloth, he wiped away the soap off her back, scrubbing at it. Rui turned back around and sat in his lap, promptly straddling him, causing a wild blush to crawl across her cheeks. "What are you–" She took the bar of soap, and began to slowly stroke over his chest.

"_Hnng_... Rui...w-what are you..."

"Shhh..." She smirked.

"No, but..R-Rui... agh... stop..." Len curled his fingers, hands bawling into fists. Her hands pressing against his chest, and slowly rubbing down to his stomaching, making him feel rather aroused. "R-rui, wait–" He found that he got himself a... _plump_ and erotic boner. His stomach churned. Before Rui could even try to look down, he grabbed her chin, forcing his lips upon hers. Rui only smirked through the kiss. She pulled away, watching as Len gave her a _"don't look"_ expression. Breaking that rule, she looked down, a cocky grin widening.

Seductively, she wrapped her arounds around his neck, pressing her chest up against him. "Mmm... Lennn~..." She pushed her face close to his, lips barely touching. She was taunting and torturing his poor soul. "I wanna try something _new_..." He gave her a questionable look. So suddenly, Rui grabbed his shoulders, gave him a rebellious look, and pushed him down, locking her lips with his, hand scrolling down his chest and stomach, and taking a gentle hold to his member, stroking it.

She was in charge now.

Time for round two.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Authors Note: <em>****_ Phew! 3,158 words! I say, I'm quite proud of myself, considering this is my first mature/sexual scene, let alone first that I'm posting on ! Kae, I hope you enjoy this, seeing as I wrote it for you! _**


End file.
